RAVEN Corps
The RAVEN's Talons RAVEN Corps is a shortened version of 'R'egional 'A'treus Ser'v'''ice and '''En'gineering Corporation. It is one of the richest corporations in the galaxy, despite being a rather small organization. RAVEN is known to be extremely fast, efficient, and trustworthy. RAVEN will make just about any spaceship-related piece of machinery, from custom spaceships built from scratch to nuclear missiles. RAVEN most commonly repairs damaged UWUC vessels, but they are not loyal to anyone and will repair anything with money as a reward. Below is a list of everything RAVEN will do for its customers: *Repair *Construct a custom or non-custom spaceship/aerial vehicle/land vehicle *Construct and sell weaponry *Outfit ships, etc with weapons, engines, electrical equipment, etc Unfortunately, RAVEN is known to be rather expensive, but the extra payment is always worth it. RAVENtech, as their custom technology is often called, lasts longer than standard equipment while often being completely better. Cannons do more damage while being lighter, engines propel ships faster while using less fuel, equipment is stronger, faster, yet lighter... the list goes on and on. This is the reason RAVEN Corps became so famous. As said above many times, RAVEN is expensive to buy from, but very profitable to work for. There are about eight thousand engineers and mechanics within RAVEN, each with a very high pay. Lan Aviv is the highest ranking and thus highest paid engineer with RAVEN Corps. On RAVEN grounds, her word is pretty much law, and she only follows orders that come from her employers and the direct owners of RAVEN. All the engineers and mechanics within RAVEN are extremely knowledgeable in his or her field, leading to the reason of RAVEN's famed efficiency. They only hire the absolute best of the best. But those aren't all of RAVEN's members. They have a wide array of people working for their PMC (Private Military Corporation). They guard RAVEN grounds and terminate anyone who gets in RAVEN's way. Their PMC has seen a drastic rise in military power, forcing tension and unease among UWUC. As of mid-3590, they are a major part of the Jexian Entente. RAVEN's facility is commonly seen with plenty of UWUC ships around it. This is because UWUC often resorts to RAVEN Corps for repairs and new ship prototypes. Because of this, RAVEN is rarely able to work with the Hunter's Trade Union. RAVENtech generally outclasses standard UWUC, Vinha, and HTU technology. Some of their tech outclasses ONA's, while some ONA tech outclasses RAVEN's. While ONA specializes in terrawatt lasers and missiles, RAVEN focuses on ultratough armor, Ramjet rounds, and specialty explosives in shells and warheads. RAVEN Brass are currently trying to avoid UWUC's constant attempts to completely buy RAVEN Corps, and thus cut off all jobs from other customers. Most of RAVEN's Employees have had extensive weapons training and often have holstered weapons while on the job. To convince people from stealing, this slogan has been posted around their facility: YOU LOOT, WE SHOOT! RAVENtech Designs R-1 Valkyrie Gunship R-2 Vue Air Superiority Fighter R-3 Aurora Scout Fighter R-4 Reclaimer Heavy Tank R-5 Riesig Fast Attack Vehicle R-6 Warthog Mech R-7 Avenger Tank Destroyer R-8 Warhammer Mech R-9 Bowshock Fighter-Bomber R-10 Kentern Heavy Destroyer R-11 Strecke Assault Frigate (Production Ceased) R-12 Wolverine Heavy Infantry Fighting Vehicle R-13 Vanquish Superiority Jet R-14 Cobra Anti Air Vehicle R-15 Annihilator Assault Mech R-16 Leviathan Heavy Cruiser R-17 Hammerhead Assault Ship R-18 Typhoon Destroyer R-19 Mavor Combat Droids R-20 Triton Mk II Superheavy Combat Armor AR-548 Heavy Assault Rifle AR-16 Assault Rifle AR-94 Heavy Assault Rifle AR-66 HSMG AR-90 Magnum